one in a million
by THE DG SHIPPER
Summary: Ginny Weasley is running her own business that has been very successful though out the years and is now the richest person in england. Draco Malfoy's company needs saving. will Ginny help him? and what will happen along the way? read to find out. D/G H/OC R/HRM N/L
1. Chapter 1

a/n: Hey guys this is my first ever fanfic that I've ever posted on this website. So here it is please review thanks

Disclaimer: sadly J.K.R owns everything.

Chapter 1

Ginny's POV

I woke up this morning by the sound of my iphone ringing. I have been attached to the muggle technologies for years now, like everybody else. I scanned my bed for my phone. I remember falling asleep while texting Neville. We are the best of friends together with Collin. He has been dating Luna for almost a year now. He works at the ministry on the health and environment department. He also owns a herbology lab.

I picked up my phone that is lying on the floor andvibrating like crazy. I looked at the screen it was my secretary, Astoria Greengrass. She has been working for me since her family lost all their money because of the financial crisis a year after the war. She was Daphne's little sister. Daphne died in the war while fighting for the dark side.

" Good morning miss Weasley, so sorry to bother you in this ungodly hour." A small voice came from the speakers of my iphone.

"Its okay Astoria," I assured her " now what's up?"

"I just want to tell you that there will be a meeting this afternoon."

"Okay is that all?"

"Um, yes miss Weasley that's all"

"Okay I want you to clear up my schedule for this morning. I'm going to visit Aley later in the hospital." I told her.

For those who don't know, Aley is Harry's wife. They met during the war, and got married as soon as it ended. Many said that they rushed things a bit, but to me they seemed happy. That's all that matters.

"Okay miss Weasley, have a nice day!" she said

"You too Astoria" then I hung up the phone.

I smiled to myself. That girl hates me and I know that. She is only nice to me because I'm the one who signs her paycheck. Deep inside she still holds a grudge for me.

I quickly took a shower then headed to the kitchens. I sat on the dining table and the maid bought me my breakfast and morning paper.

The dinning room is quite large. So is the whole manor. This manor belonged to the Nott family until their stupid death eater son sold it to me 2 years back. He is stupid enough to let go of the house his family has lived for thousands of generation to a Weasley. I still laughed at his stupidity.

I ate my breakfast and then headed out so 's to visit Aley. I took my paper with me and drive to town.

A/n: this is the end of chapter 1. Please review and I hope you guys like it :D


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: hey this is the second chapter enjoy

chapter 2

Draco's POV

I woke up in my cell this morning today is the day of my release. Finally I can continue my life. I don't know much of what happened in the outside world that much but I have been reading the daily prophet that has been sent by my father's secretary.

Yesterday, I got an owl that said today we are going to have a meting with another company that could probably safe our company's state. I know that the company that we will meet later belongs to the Weaslette. I can't believe she is now the richest person in England's wizarding world and also the muggle world. That position was formerly mine. But now she has stolen it from me. I can't say I'm not impressed she came from a really poor family and now she is the richest ever.

The Weaslette was always the one with the temper. I still remember the bat boogey hex she gave me in my 5th or 6th year. She was always the shadow of the golden trio especially potter. I still remember the valentine she gave him in her first year. A singing valentine card, pathetic. That's also the year where she got the diary of Tom Riddle and re-opened the cambers of secret.

I heard the gate of my cell crack open. I quickly stood up. A big tall guard stepped into my cell, behind him there is a young minister official " you are now released from Askaban. Now if you will just follow me, we will finish some papers and you're free to go. I hope I will not see you here anymore." He said to me. He led me down to his office where I will get my wand and everything back. I can't wait to be free and to leave this dump.

I signed some paper and then the officer game me back my wand and belongings. He lead me to the exit where I will meet my fathers old secretary. He said that he will pick me up today. I walked out the big gate that was charmed to only let the people who are allowed to exit pass through. I saw my fathers old company car the vintage rolls parked near the exit." pleasure to meet you again." The secretary greeted me. "The pleasure is mine." i smiled back. the old man has worked for my father since before my own 's basically my third father after Severus and my own father of course.

I sat on the passengers seat in the car. I took a moment and scanned the car, it seemed untouched and still very new. "Take me home, to the manor please. I wish to rest there" I ordered the driver. "I'm sorry sir haven't anyone informed you yet? The manor was taken by Gringots to pay master Malfoy's bills sir. I was told to take you to the office." The secretary told me " You will be staying at one of the town houses for the moment. I have told the house elves to prepare the house for you. All your belongings are already there."

I can't believe it not only that I'm poor, now I don't have a house. Well done Lucius, well done Voldemort and the 'dark side'. I still remember our town house, it was small compared to the manor and also very far from the city. Mother used to take me there when I was young. She also would take me to visit other countries whenever we have the chance. I loved her very much, she was everything a mother could ever be. Too bad she married my father, he was never nice to her. I know that she wasn't happy but she tried to hide it for me, so that I will still have a complete family. She never wanted to be involved in the things that my father and aunt have been doing for the dark lord. She was killed by Voldemort himself because she refuse to listen to his orders. Her death wasn't anything near peaceful. She died in front of me, my father and my was first hit by the cruciatus curse a few times before she begged for her own death. I was peeking from the window at that time. After her death my father was angry, but he still worked for the man who killed his wife , he still obeyed him like a dog obeyed its master. Askaban served him right he deserved what he got.

I am now on my own. I don't have any family or friends to go to. Only a bunch of kiss asses and backstabbers. And it's all because of him, the man that I have spent most of my life calling him my 'father'

a/n: hey guys, I'm so sorry for my grammar and spelling mistakes. I promise I will go find a beta. I hope you will still read my story and REVIEW please and thank you :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ginny's POV

I walked into Aley's hospital room. She had and accident and broke her leg while cycling. The poor lady fell off her bike when she was going cycling with Harry and the kids at a muggle park last week.

"Hey Al! How are you feeling today?" I asked her while taking my seat at the chair next to her.

" The same as yesterday, which is fine. You don't need to ask every time you visit. My answer will always be 'fine' even if I don't feel fine." I rolled my eyes at that

"Here is your breakfast and extra clothes you asked for" I placed the bag on the table near her.

"Ah! Thank you, I hate wearing hospital gowns, the back part isn't covered! " I laughed at the thought of her running around the hospital wearing that.

I spend a few hours there with her talking about random things. She is really fun to talk to. I love hanging out with her she is a very cheerful person. She brings the light to everybody's world. Maybe that's why Harry married her.

"Well I must get going, Duty calls." I said to her before standing up.

"Bye, see you later!" she waved her hands and I walked out of the room.

I still have a few hours till the meeting, but I just don't feel like staying in a hospital room with Aley for any longer. Plus we ran out of topic and she needs rest. I decided to hang at the leaky cauldron and relax before the meeting. The leaky cauldron has always been my favorite hangout place at Diagon Alley.

I arrived there a few moments later. The place is already crowded with wizards and witches hanging out. I sat down and ordered a cup of coffee. Then I pulled out a copy of Hermione's new book 'The unknown secrets:

Dumbledore's Army '. There in the cover was a picture we've taken using Colin's camera on our last meeting before the massacre. Everyone in the picture looked happy but a few moments after the picture was taken, our cover was blown. The death eaters found our hiding place. Most of the people there was killed. I was lucky to be alive. In the picture I was standing next to my ex boyfriend, Michael. He was one of the few who died. He was killed by one of the death eaters. The whole book contains of all the horrible memories. I hesitated at first but then Ron convinced me to read it.

After reading the first few pages, I headed out of the leaky cauldron and to my office building.

I sat down on the chair in my office room, signing contracts and other things when I heard a knock on the door "Come in!" the door cracked open and I saw Astoria walking towards my desk. "Miss Weasley the meeting will start in a few moments, we should head to the meeting room now if we don't want to be late." She suggested. " Do you have all the documents?" I asked the younger girl. She nodded and handed me a folder. I read through the documents while we were walking out of my room.

The company that I will meet today belongs to the Malfoys. I heard that their company is having some financial problems. I'm glad that Draco and Lucius Malfoy are still in Askaban, because that means that I won't be meeting with them today.

We stepped into the meeting room. I can see that everyone else is already there. " Miss Weasley. I'm Adrian from the Malfoy Holdings." An old man stood up and greeted me "Hello, we're looking forward to this." I said while shaking his hand "shall we start?" I asked " um sorry Miss Weasley we are actually still waiting for one more person." He said apologetically. I nodded and took a seat at the end of the table.

I was flipping through the documents when a tall figure walked into the room.

I looked up and saw a very familiar white-blonde man walking in the room. He smirked at my direction and I felt my body stiffen. His grey eyes were staring directly into mine.

There is only one person in the wizarding world that has white-blonde hair, a very pale skin, a pair of silvery grey eyes and a smirk that I pray I will never see again. And that person is Draco Malfoy.

a/n : DUN DUN DUNNNNN! Hehehe

soooo what do u guys think? Good/ bad? Tell me ! I'm trying my best to not make any grammar and spelling mistakes. I've even polished the other chapters :D. Hope you guys like it and don't forget to REVIEW !


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Draco's POV

"Malfoy!" I heard a very familiar voice as I walked into the meeting room. the voice that I haven't heard for years. I scanned the room and saw a very surprised weaslette with her mouth opened and her face as red as her hair. " Weasley." I smirked at her as I sat down on an empty chair. Everyone has already been there. I flipped open my folders ignoring the eerie glare coming from the other end of the meeting room table.

" Well since everyone is here we might as well start with our meeting." a voice started a few moments later breaking the awkward silence. "Now if we cou-" "sorry I don't think I want to proceed with this." Another voice interrupted "I don't feel comfortable with this. I'm so very sorry, I hope you could find another company that would do business with yours." Ginny Weasley stood up, nodded and walked out of the room leaving a whole meeting room full of shocked businessmen.

I stood up and walked out of the room, still trying to figure out what have happened a few moments ago. " Where is Ginny Weasley's office?" I snapped at a young man who is standing near a drinking fountain "Um… a-a-at th-e 24th flo-or." he answered me he looked like he just saw Voldemort. At that I quickly walked towards the elevator.

I reached the 24th floor a few minutes later. I stepped out of the elevator and walked towards a desk that's near the entrance of the Weasley's office room. " How may I help you." The lady behind the desk asked without looking up from her computer. " I'm looking for Ginny Weasley." The lady quickly tears her gaze away from the computer screen. She looked very familiar. I knew that face, that black hair and black eyes. " Mr. Malfoy" she snapped. Then I realized who she is, "Greengrass?!" she nodded. "You work for the Weasley now? What happened to you?" I was shocked. Her family was one of the richest pureblood family in England and now she works for a Weasley. I remember that her family promised her to me a few years back before the war. " I guess you haven't heard. My family is now bankrupt. Father and Daphne had died in the war fighting for the dark side." She said to me not once sounded sad or disappointed.

The world had changed a lot since the war. The only good part of it is that I'm no longer promised to that god-awful lady who works for a Weasley. She could have found another job but instead she worked here.

" , miss Weasley is in her office." A voice interrupted my thoughts. I nodded and walked away. I stopped in front of the door to gather all my courage and knocked on the glass door.

"Come in!"

"Weasley!" I said as I pushed open the door. "Oh! It's you." She said with a disgusting sneer on her face. "What do you want?" " I want an explanation!" I demanded as I sat down on her couch. "Explanation? I don't need to explain anything to you! You know very well why I stepped out of the room. I was just doing us a favor." She snapped. " Now if there is nothing else you want…" she said pointing her finger at the door. "Now now Weasley. Why don't we have a nice chat first, it has been years since we last met. How's life treating you?" I walked towards her with a smirk on my face. " _Live_ has been treating me well till you came along." Her eyes following me as I sat down at the chair in front of her desk. "I heard Potter got married, to another person." "In the matter of fact he did. And for your information, I have gotten over my crush on Harry years ago. He is just too much like a brother to me." I was a bit shocked. She was okay with Potter marrying another woman, I thought she is still fawning over him.

"Now, what can I do to make you go away?" she asked me. I didn't really want to leave just yet. I rather enjoyed her presence. "Let me take you out to dinner." I snapped. "What? No!" I felt a little disappointed. " I won't leave until I hear a yes!"

"MALFOY!" She looked annoyed. I stayed silent as she sat there thinking.

After a few moments of silence, she finally gave up "Fine." She snapped. " I'll meet you here at seven. If you don't come, I might as well come here the next day and the day after that until you decided to show up." I grinned at her and walked out of the room.

As soon as I walked out of the building, I apparated back to the town house where I will be staying. I didn't know why I asked her but since father is now locked away in Aakaban forever, I can do anything I want and that includes going out to dinner with a Weasley. The Weasley girl isn't that bad actually, she doesn't look like a kid anymore. Her freckles has left her face, her hair is the perfect shade of red and she is no longer wore those hand-me-down clothes. She is a rich pureblood witch that lives in a huge manor, owns cars and dresses in designer clothes. I can't say that I'm not looking forward for dinner.

a/n: how bad is it? Tell me! I haven't found a beta yet but my friend said that she would help me a little :D DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/n: hey guys sorry that I have bad grammar and stuff… I'm new to this:/

Oh and I just want to give my friend a shout out! You guys should check out **timeless by the fairy night song**. It's really nice, she is super talented! For all the twilight fans out there you **have** to read it! Here's another chapter, sorry if Draco is a bit OOC

Disclaimer: I don't own anything… too bad

Ginny POV

Who the hell does he think he is? Stupid prick I really hope he would just drop dead. I didn't even bother to go home and change or shower. It's just Malfoy anyway, I don't care if I smell like sweat or look like Godzilla. I checked my watch, its almost 7 o'clock. I finished up my files, shut down my computer and walked out of my office room. And headed towards Astoria's desk.

"I'm going out okay. Finish typing up those files and you can go." I said to Astoria not waiting for her to answer I walked towards the elevators. I didn't really want her to ask me a bunch of questions, which she always do whenever I have to leave in a rush.

The elevator doors slide open and I walked out before the doors closes again. I saw a white-blonde haired man sitting on the sofa near the front desk. I took a deep breathe and quickly walked pass him and towards the exit of the building. Hoping that he would get my message and follow me out of the building, which he didn't.

I stopped and turn around to see him still sitting on the sofa like nothing happened. "I've got better things to do Malfoy." He eyed me, but decided to not make a single move to stand up. " Well come on! Are you just going to sit there all night?"

He shrugged his shoulders and stood up, walking slowly towards me. Then he grabbed my hands and we disapparated. I was thinking of driving there but now I have to apperate back to the building to get my car. We arrived at a dark and empty alleyway. We walked silently out, moments later I could see the crowded streets of muggle London. I was slightly surprised that he would take me to a place full of muggles, I thought that no muggles are the number one rule a malfoy should follow.

" When I was young, my mother would take me here whenever my father was out of town or having one of those Death Eater 'business'. She would take me here to eat or watch those muggle movies. We didn't really hate muggles, if that's what your thinking. I only acted like I hate them because of my father. I think muggles are amazing, with all their technology and stuff." He whispered to me while walking pass hundreds of muggles

" My dad would take us to muggle London every chance he gets. He likes muggles and their crazy inventions. He would save up some money and spend them on muggle things. He was the one who bought muggle inventions like cars and phones and computers to our word." I decided to just play nice and try to have a peaceful dinner with an old schoolmate/ enemy.

"Yeah I know I still read the prophet." He shrugged like its not really a big deal.

We walked into a Japanese restaurant and occupied the table next to the big glass window looking out to the crowded street. He sat in front of me, picking up the menu. I'm not really a big fan of Japanese food but I didn't really want to go chose another restaurant.

The waiter appeared and took our order. I felt my phone vibrate from my pocket. I ignored it... It's probably just Hermione or Ron. I set my phone to automatically reply every miss calls by text & I'm mot really the kind of person who answers a call during dates.

"So anything interesting happening in your life right now?" I heard him ask.

"Not much I guess, Harry's wife is in the hospital." I replied with a shrug.

"So I see your not married to Potter what happened?"

"He is more like a brother to me than a lover. It's doesn't feel right. I'm happy that he has found someone special."

He nodded. I wasn't lying, I really am happy for him. But i can't help but feel a bit jealous every time I see them together. It's not because i have feelings for him, it's because he have someone to share his love with. I really hope that one day i could find that person.

The food came and we digged in. I had ordered a bowl of udon and he ordered sushi. The food tasted nice. Tonight wasn't anything i thought it would be. Dinner with Malfoy wasn't that bad it's actually kind of nice.

After our meal, we decided to explore muggle London. We stopped at an electronics store. Inside they sell a lot of muggle technology stuff. I decided to take a look at the new Iphone 5. Malfoy was also looking at the phones with me. I noticed that he was slightly confused.

"These are muggle telephones, you can communicate with other using these things. You also can go to the Internet and browse things it's really efficient." I whispered to him while he picked up one of the iphone5 sample phones. " I have one too. It's super useful and you can also use it in our world. Just need to bring it to the ministry to set it up so muggles wont know our locations and stuff."

He nodded and put back the phone on it's original place. " Do you think I should get one?" He asked looking at the price list " since everyone is using it, I wouldn't want to be left out."

"It's up to you, not all wizards own a phone really. But most of the peoples i know has one." I shrugged " if you decided to buy one, I could teach you some things, if you like."

I don't mind teaching him really, who knows it could be a start to a beautiful friendship... I chuckled at that thought a Weasley & a Malfoy ?! Not in a million years.

I decided to leave him to decide on his own while I go check out some cool phone cases. I'm obsessed with them, I just love changing phone cases for some reasons. They make my phone look less boring.

I turned around to see Malfoy talking with the saleslady. He looked a bit skinny, I guess Azkaban doesn't serve stake. But even so he looked just the same. He must have been to the salon earlier, because his hair is now shorter and he doesn't look anything like someone who has just gotten out of prison. He has white blonde hair, a very pale skin and he is very tall. I wont lie he is handsome, back in Hogwarts, he and another Slytherin Blaise Zabini was the hottest guys in school. They were also the schools most famous playboy heart breakers. Like me, some girls are smart enough to not fall for them, but those kinds of girls are very rare.

Suddenly I felt someone tap my shoulder, distracting me from my previous thoughts. I turned around to see the person who was occupying my thoughts earlier standing there. I notice he had a shopping bag with him.

"So still up for that offer?" He asked holding up the bag.

"Sure, which one did you get?" I asked him while walking out if the store together.

" The eyephone something or another. I saw you looking at it earlier, and the sales lady said that it's one of the best phones ever. She also told me about a blueberry but who wants a phone that's named after a berry, so I got this one."

" You mean the Iphone 5?!" I said "

You know the company that made that phone is also named after a fruit. That's why on the back of the phone there's a picture of an apple."

" What's with muggles and fruits?! Do they name all their companies after fruits? Because it will be funny to have a banana computer." He chuckled and shook his head.

I giggled at his comment. He surely missed a lot of things over the past 8 years.

I decided that we should go back. It's getting a bit late. We walked to an empy alleyway and disapparate. We landed at the building again seconds later.

"So how bout I come here tomorrow & you could teach me everything i need to know about my phone." He said

"Okay, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah night"

"Night"

With that he dissaperated. I started to make my way towards the parking lot. I saw my car at it's usual place. The place is empty everyone had gone home. I took out my keys and got into my car. I put my purse on the passengers seat next to me and I made my way home. Events of the nights keep playing inside my head. I can't help but look forward for tomorrow.

A/n: I know its bad,comment complain whatever I don't care just please review. Pretty please with every flavored beans on top.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: from now on I'm no longer using first persons POV & changing from Draco to Ginny every chapter. Just thought you guys should know... ENJOY :)**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter & Co. But I wish I do own them sadly I do not have the power to. :(

Today the whole building is busy doing whatever they need to do just like every other days. Ginny walked pass the front desk and waited for the elevator like other workers. They all greeted her and she smiled back. She was in a good mood today for some reason.

She walked into her office room and sat down on her chair and sipped her coffee. She started looking at reports and other things she does.

Draco has just woken up. Since he didn't really have anything to do today he started his day late. He decided to go over some things and then visit Ginny.

He hadn't opened the box to his phone yet, he decided to just open it later. He had gotten the black version of the phone. He only bought it so he could spend more time with girl Weasley. He didn't really need a phone, because he didn't really have much friends or families all of them are either dead, moved into hiding, in prison or they are just a bunch of fakes.

He decided to not take care of his phone just yet, he should be talking about business with the Weasley not discussing about phones.

He sat at the dining table eating toast when an owl dropped his letters & the prophet in front of his plate. He took the prophet & his eyes immediately flew to the headline at the front page **MALFOY HEIR OUT OF AZKABAN! **

He wasn't surprised that he made the prophet but he didn't think it would be this fast. He just got out yesterday morning. He decided to not read about it since it's probably just some facts about him that he already knows.

After breakfast he took the letter & went to the library. He sat down on the couch & started opening his letters. They we're mostly from the banks & some other company asking about his company & also letters from the ministry.

After reading the letters he went to explore the house & then head out to Weasleys office building at around lunchtime.

The house wasn't as big as Malfoy manor but it's bigger than any normal house. It's not very cozy, most of the paintings are covered with white fabric and there's countless numbers of ancient artifacts and old family heirloom making the place look eerie. Most of the rooms are still locked. The garden is a mess and the pool doesn't have any water, only small puddles of mud. The house has been empty and unattended for years.

The entire house elf except for one has left ages ago. Before they were gone they had their own quarters, away from the living quarters.

Time has passed and now it's near lunchtime. Draco apparated to Ginny's building once again. The lobby was crowded with people different from last night. There are wizards & witches everywhere. He walked pass the front desk ignoring the curious glances from some of the peoples there. They must have read today's prophet.

He waited for the elevator together with other workers. He noticed one of them is glaring at him but he didn't care. He quickly stepped into the elevator not wanting to wait another round, & pressed the button to Ginnys office. Inside the elevator he can't help but felt a bit clustered.

He squished out of the elevator almost immediately. " I need to see miss Weasley she's expecting me." He walked towards Astoria's desk.

"She should be inside her office." She said not noticing that it was Draco.

Ginny was playing online monopoly on her computer all afternoon. She took a sip of coffee & waited for her opponent to make a move.

Suddenly she heard a knock on her door. "Come in!"

Draco walked into the room and took a seat in front of Ginny, the only thing separating them is the desk.

"So here for your phone?" she already knew the answer for that question but decided it would be a good conversation starter.

"Actually I came here for another reason." Ginny's left eyebrow rose at his answer. "I wanted to talk about something else"

"And what might that 'something else' be? If it's about having all my stores selling your product-" he cut her off.

"Don't say it like that's a bad thing. The Malfoy's products has always been a best seller." He said smugly.

"Don't you mean had?! Over the past few years, your product has slowly disappeared from the face of the wizarding world. I've never saw anyone wearing them over the past years." He turned stiff at her statement but quickly thought of a comeback.

"So that's why I need tour help. Why cant you see that there could be a possibility that maybe it could help the both of us." He said.

"For your information Malfoy, I don't need any help. As you can see for yourself, I am now the richest witch of the wizarding world taking your place. You may have to eat your insults you ever said to me and my family." She replied with a smirk on her face making her look like a Slytherin.

Ginny had become very cocky and arrogant ever since she became richer. Everybody including Draco knows that. She wasn't like her old self, the nice and sweet Ginny. That Ginny has faded from the face of the earth.

Before Draco could say anything, Astoria walked into the room and placed a file to Ginny's desk. Then she walked over to her and whispered something to her ear, she nodded once and then Astoria left the room.

"Well, it seems that you've got a competition. Another company wants to showcase their products at my stores. Too bad I would only choose one company. Lets see how it goes." Ginny smiled and stood up. " I think its time for you to be heading back. it's nice seeing you."

Draco stood up and walked out of the room. when he reached the apparation point, he quickly dissaperated to his study.

He couldn't stop thinking about what she had said to him about a new competition. He wondered which company was that. He also needed to get his game up if he wants to be rich again.

What would his ancestors say if they knew about the state the Malfoys are in right now? His family would be very ashamed. How could a Weasley be richer than the Malfoys?! Years back if anyone tells him that this would happen, he would laugh so hard.

Did hell really did freeze over?! He's been asking himself that question for days.

Meanwhile at Ginny's office, she was reading the proposal. This company looks better than Malfoy's she could easily just sign her name and let them showcase their product, but she wanted to see what would both company do to win this.

Malfoy's company really did stood up years back and they might have a chance to experience that again but they could also fall lover and maybe even drag her company down too.

The other company is a very stable but not that successful. The company was from Russia and their products are well known there but not in London.

She didn't want to just choose which one by reading bout their company and products. She wanted to know what they really are like.

Her company owns a successful wine store franchise. The wines that are sold at her stores are very expensive and well known. They are very popular and she only sells wine that she thinks suitable to be sold at her store. The companies that have their product at her store are now very successful and rich. That's why everybody wants to sell their stuff at her store.

She really hope that she won't make the wrong decision. She never did before and she won't start now.


End file.
